


Vergebung

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 5





	Vergebung

Er saß kauernd, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, auf dem Boden. Sein Körper zitterte heftig. Ihm war kalt. Schmerzen. Er hatte Schmerzen. Überall. Aus klaffenden Platzwunden in seinem Gesicht floss Blut und lief ihm über das gesamte Antlitz. Nur noch lose lag sein einst so mächtiger Zauberstab in seiner linken, gebrochenen Hand. Er spürte zwar die Magie des edlen Holzes, die wie eine sanfte Sommerbrise um seine Finger spielte und seine Hand erwärmte, doch genaugenommen war es ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal. Er war am Ende, geschlagen. Jede Faser seines Körpers wehrte sich gegen den leichtesten Hauch an Energie oder Kraft, denn er war bereit zu sterben. Er hatte aufgegeben. Die Zeit der Kämpfe war endgültig vorüber und er war schon fast froh darüber. Viel zu oft hatte er in seinem Leben schon gekämpft. Zu viel gelitten, zu viel ertragen und, noch viel schlimmer, viel zu oft anderen wehgetan. Das Märchen Harry Potter würde eines Tages zu Ende gehen und nun war jener Moment gekommen. Einst gerettet durch die innige Liebe seiner Mutter würde er nun heute durch den tiefen Hass seines Sohnes niedergestreckt werden. Doch Harry würde sich nicht wehren, nein. Er schaute auf zu James, seinem ältesten Sohn und größten Stolz, der wie ein Raubtier im Käfig vor ihm hin- und herstreifte und dabei herablassend auf seinen Vater herunterblickte. James' Augen zuckten dabei heftig. Es war ein angeborener Defekt, der seine Augen mit ruckartigen Schließbewegungen minütlich, ja sogar manchmal sekündlich, schikanierte. Nur selten ruhten seine dunkelblauen Kristalle für mehr als ein paar Minuten. Atmen fiel Harry schwer, denn er hatte ein paar harte Schläge in die Lungengegend hinnehmen müssen. James hatte ihn kaum mit Magie attackiert, sondern überwiegend mit rein physischer Gewalt. Doch für welche Art des Angriffs sich James auch entschieden hätte, Harry hätte ihn gewähren lassen. Es war ihm gleich gewesen. Nichts hatte mehr Bedeutung oder Wert. Schon lange nicht mehr.

James seufzte kurz und kam dann näher. Harry erwartete, dass er wohl zum Tritt ausholen würde, doch stattdessen ließ sich James neben ihm nieder und starrte für einen Moment verträumt in die Leere. Seine Beine waren sorglos ausgestreckt, ja schon fast entspannt wie die eines Kindes, und seine Arme lagen ruhig in seinem Schoß. Er hielt träumerisch dabei seinen Zauberstab, doch kümmerte sich nicht darum. Mit müden Augen musterte Harry seinen Sohn. Blasses Gesicht, schwarzes, an den Seiten kurz rasiertes, Haar, kühle Augen. James war ein großgewachsener, junger Mann, der vielen Männern in seinem Alter physisch überlegen war. Er hatte starke Arme, breite Schultern und einen auf Kampf getrimmten Oberkörper. „Ich werde dich heute umbringen.“, begann James dann langsam, fast schon schüchtern und schaute nun zu Harry. Harry gab ein affirmatives Nicken und konnte sich ein sanftes, stolzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Denn er war stolz auf seinen Sohn. _So stolz_. Trotz allem, was geschehen war, hatte James sein Leben bisher gut gemeistert. Er war mittlerweile ein angesehener Auror, mutig und stark, so wie man es von einem ehemaligen Gryffindor eben erwartete. James stimmte in das Nicken seines Vaters ein und lächelte scheu zurück. Es wirkte fast so, als fragte er still nach Harrys Erlaubnis. „Es tut mir leid, James.“, sagte Harry leise und stieß danach ein Zischen des Schmerzes aus. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihm Reden so schwer fallen würde. James ignorierte die Worte und schwieg. Gedankenverloren ließ er seine Finger über seinen Zauberstab gleiten und starrte dabei wieder ins Nichts. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sah James wieder zu seinem Vater. „Hast du Angst zu sterben?“, fragte er monoton und desinteressiert, als wäre es eine Frage, die man einfach mal so nebenbei stellte. „Nein.“, erwiderte Harry leise, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das Sprechen so leichter fallen würde. „Hm, unfair.“, murmelte James zurück und in seinem Gesicht breiteten sich Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit aus. „Ich hatte immer Angst zu sterben, wenn du das mit mir gemacht hast.“ Harry schloss seine Augen ob des Schmerzes, der wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper schoss. Doch es war nicht der körperliche Schmerz, sondern die bohrenden Überreste der Erinnerungen an dunklere Zeiten, in denen er nicht Herr seiner selbst war und die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Bilder seiner in der Ecke kauernden Kinder schossen in seinen Kopf und brannten heftiger als es die Narbe auf der Stirn hätte jemals tun können. Er sah die kleine achtjährige Lily vor sich, lachend und strahlend, weil er ihr gerade versprochen hatte, dass sie zusammen ein Eis essen gehen würden. Doch ihr Lachen war verflogen und betrogenen Schreien gewichen, nachdem er sie kurz darauf die Treppe heruntergestoßen hatte. Es war ein Impuls gewesen, dem er hatte nicht widerstehen können. Dann sah er Albus, gerade mal zarte elf Jahre, vor sich, dem er unkontrolliert sein Lieblingskinderbuch ins Gesicht schlug, als Bestrafung dafür, ins Hause Slytherin gekommen zu sein. „ _Bitte, nein, hör auf_!“ Und dann James, vielleicht gerade mal dreizehn, der schon gar nicht mehr schrie oder sich wehrte und es einfach über sich ergehen ließ, dass Harry in seinem Wahn wieder die Kontrolle verlor und nun nach ihm trat, obwohl er schon längst zu Boden gegangen war.

Heiße Tränen mischten sich unter das Blut, doch Harry weinte nicht. Er hatte gar nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Doch die Tränen kamen. Die letzten Tropfen Energie flossen unaufhaltsam aus seinen Augen und benetzten seine Lippen mit salziger Verzweiflung. Verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie James eine Hand hob und sie näher an Harrys Gesicht führte. Sachte ließ er dann einen Finger über dessen Lippen gleiten. Dabei blinzelte er ihm in die gefluteten Augen.

„Ich hasse dich.“, flüsterte James, doch dabei näherte sich sein Gesicht dem seines Vaters. Zuerst berührten sich nur ihre Nasenspitzen, doch dann auch ihre Lippen. James ließ seine über Harrys gleiten, doch es war kein Kuss. Es war eine Berührung, ein Eingeständnis, aber kein Zeichen der Schwäche. Erst nachdem James das Salz der Tränen und das Eisen des Blutes von Harrys Lippen abgeleckt und dann sanft zugebissen hatte, formten sich ihre Münder zu einem zaghaften, aber innigen Kuss.


End file.
